A Benton Christmas
by Craig Phillips
Summary: Celebrate the Christmas traditions of the Benton sisters in this very special holiday story.


**A Benton Christmas**

Written by: Craig Phillips

The characters herein this story is the property, copyright © and registered ® trademarks of Hasbro. The television series was created by Christy Marx.  
The story, and the song "Together Again One Day" are copyright © and belong to me. Reproduction of the content in any manner without my prior written consent is strictly prohibited.

* * *

**December 23**

Jerrica Benton awoke to the sounds of laughter, and and joy in the Starlight House. It was two days and counting before Christmas, and the excitement could hardly be contained. The mansion had been dressed with all sorts of decorations, from hand knitted stockings hanging over the fireplace, to the large nineteen foot Christmas tree in the great room. There was mistletoe hanging above just about every doorway.

Kimber, Jerrica's younger sister was busying herself making popcorn stringers with the Starlight girls to drape around the tree. "Hey, girls I'll be right back, I am gonna go wake up my lazy bones sister. Mrs. Bailey took Kimber's place as she walked to the staircase up to Jerrica's room.

Aja, Raya, and Deirdre were untangling the rats nest of lights for the tree and to hang outside on the property. "Oh! This is such a mess Raya," Aja said as her bracelet snagged in a few wires.

"You know, I seem to remember packing these last year, and they were in neat bundles." Raya looked at the piles and piles of lights on the floor.

"Well I have no idea who got into them, but they should be here to help," A grunting Aja said finally freeing her hand.

"OK Rio, I am going to start pinning the pants, so please hold still," she said with about five pins in her mouth. Shana had been working on Rio's Santa suit for a couple of hours now.

"Alright, but please don't stab me with them. I have not fully recovered from the punctures from the Easter Bunny costume you made for me," Rio chuckled.

"Well it didn't help when you kept fussing with the ears while I pinned it. Now don't talk."

Jerrica smiled to the friendly voices she heard throughout the house. It reminded her of all the wonderful Christmas's she and Kimber shared when they were younger. She stretched, put on her fuzzy slippers, and robe. As she was walking to her door, someone knocked on it.

"Hey lazy bones, are you up?" Kimber peeked in.

"Lazy bones, huh? It seems to me that you are never up before noon"

Kimber just blew a raspberry and giggled. "C'mon sis, you're supposed to help me figure out the harmonies for Carol of the Bells."

"Hey, you're the composer and song arranger, can't you figure it out?" Jerrica said grabbing a clean towel from the linen closet.

"Jerrica, you did promise to help," Kimber pouted her lips and gave her sister her infamous puppy dog eyes."

"No!" Jerrica tried to break the spell, "You are not gonna win this Kimber," she giggled. Kimber made an even deeper pout, exaggerating her lower lip to full pout.

"Pweeze Jerwica?"

"Ugh, I hate when you do that. Fine, I give I'll help. Now I know how you always got your way," Jerrica said as she got into the bathroom.

Kimber smiled. "Victory is mine," she giggled and ran to her room and grabbed her notation paper, and guitar.

"Ouch. Watch it Shana," Rio winced as a needle poked his calf. He leaned over to itch it.

"Quit complaining ya big baby," Shana mocked as she drew alteration lines on the pants. "You know Rio, I still have the jacket to tailor," she gave him a sly smile.

Rio just shuddered at the thought more more pin poking, "Jerrica is not going to want to date a pin cushion."

"How about a voodoo doll," they both laughed.

The mansion doorbell rang, then someone began to pound on the door. Raya dropped the lights she was untangling and hustled to the door.

"Open up, this stuff is heavy," a familiar voice was heard through the door. It was Pizzazz, lead singer and lead guitarist of the Misfits. Years ago, the Misfits and Jem and the Holograms were bitter rivals, but they finally called it truce when Banee left Starlight House with her real father. Raya opened the door only to find a buried under wrapped boxes Misfit. She was followed in by now drummer Sheila "Jetta" Burns, she gave up sax to take her old instrument back up. Jetta was carrying a couple of suitcases, which looked as though they contained the entire Misfit wardrobe. Bassist and backing vocalist, Roxanne "Roxy" Pelligrini came in next totting four large veggie platters, and finally Mary "Stormer" Phillips, who was the Misfits rhythm guitarist, backing vocalist, and principal song writer and composer.

"Glad you all could make it. How was your trip, Phyllis?" Raya helped take some of the load off her friend.

"Ugh, it was horrible, so much turbulence over the Mid-West. Roxy almost passed out," she chuckled.

"Yeah, well I never did like flying," Roxy said sourly as she set down the platters.

"But our shows were bloody fantastic ducky," Jetta replied with a big grin on her lips.

Jerrica walked down the stairs freshly showered and ready to finalize the mansion for the Christmas party. Stormer ran up to Jerrica and gave her a big warm hug. "Hey Stormer, you all finally made it," Jerrica smiled at the blue haired woman.

"Yeah, the others just headed into the kitchen to raid the fridge," she laughed. Where there was god food, Pizzazz, and Roxy would be sure to find it.

"Kimber's up in her room arranging this year's Christmas carols. I got roped into helping her with harmonies, but that is not my specialty. Stormer, would you go give her a hand?" Stormer just smiled and nodded and headed up to Kimber's room.

"Wow, there is so much food, where do I begin," Roxy began to drool.

"Ah ah ah Roxanne Pelligrini," Mrs. Bailey playfully scolded Roxy, "that food is for Christmas dinner. Roxy's facial expression looked like she had just gotten caught taking a cookie from the jar.

"Sorry Mrs. Bailey. None of us have eaten today, since the airlines have been cutting back, food went too."

"Well, you can make a sandwich, and there are some potato chips in the cupboard deary," Mrs. Bailey cheerfully smiled at the platinum blonde, and gently patted her back.

"Sweet! Thanks Mrs. Bailey."

Pizzazz and Jetta also helped themselves to a sandwich, and chips. They grabbed some milk from the refrigerator. Then all made their way to the breakfast nook in the corner of the room.

Stormer knocked on Kimber's door, "Kimber?" Stormer asked quietly.

"Stormer, hi come in, come in," Kimber got up from her bed, papers flew onto her floor. She hugged her best friend. "When did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago. Man I can't get over how much decorating you all have done, the place looks great."

"Yeah, I had been helping with popcorn stringers, but I figured I had to get these arrangements finished. And I have a feeling my sister skipped out on me," Kimber said a little annoyed.

"Well, if you want Kimber I'll help you. What song are you doing?"

"Carol of the Bells," Kimber said while picking up her sheet music off the floor. She sat back on her bed. "I need to break it down to its harmonies. You know first and second sopranos, alto, tenor, barely tone baritone, she giggled at "barely tone", and bass."

"Wow six part harmony, that'll sound beautiful," Stormer looked over the piano music, "C'mon there is a lot to do let's get started."

Shana placed the final pin into the Santa jacket. "OK Rio I'm finished. You can take it off, but do it carefully. Rio took the jacket and pants off from behind the dressing screen. He got back into his clothes and thanked Shana for not torturing him even more. She just laughed, and headed back to her equipment to finish the last of the alterations.

The last of the decorations had been hung up, and the lights on the outside were lit and made the house shimmer. There had been a light dusting of snow that fell and actually stuck around.

Later that evening, everyone gathered in the living room to watch a movie. They all decided on "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" with Jim Carry. The room erupted into laughter during the echo scene in the Grinch's home.

After the movie, the Starlight girls were sent to bed, and a few of the adults stayed up around the fireplace and talked. About an hour later they all decided to turn in, there was a lot of preparation over the next couple of days.

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

Rio and Jerrica discussed in private how he would appear as Santa Clause. "Rio, I think coming through the back patio door would make the most sense. This way you can come in as we are singing carols."

"Alright. I'll head out around ten o'clock tonight and make some noise. I'll wait until you all finish singing," Jerrica nodded in agreement as Kimber came into the room.

"Jerrica, we need some help in the kitchen. Mrs. Bailey wants you to stuff the turkey," she turned and looked at Rio. "But then again, this turkey already looks stuffed," she giggled as she patted Rio on the stomach.

"Just for that Kimber, I'll tell Santa to fill your stocking with coal," he smirked, and as a joke he was going to actually do it.

"Sure Rio, whatever you say," Kimber motioned for Jerrica to follow her.

The kitchen was buzzing with everyone pitching in to help prep the food. The Starlight girls were making a fruit salad, Jetta was pealing potatoes, Stormer was stuck dicing onions, Roxy was making pumpkin, cherry, blueberry, and lemon meringue pies. Jerrica and Kimber entered the kitchen; they washed their hands and got down to prepping.

Deep down, it was still hard to accept that their parents were gone. The holidays, especially Christmas felt so cold. Their father Emmett Benton, died only a couple of weeks before Christmas, their mother Jacqui passed in the early summer a year and a half before their father did.

Every year they had a tradition of playing and singing Christmas carols. The Benton's and Starlight girls always gathered in the great room around the Christmas tree, guitars in hand and voices at the ready. It was a tradition that has been very strong with the Benton sisters ever since.

It was about eight pm, Jerrica and Kimber knew that it was time to leave for a while. The girls had a private tradition together one that was bitter sweet. The two of them would drive to their parent's graves on Christmas Eve night, light one candle for their father, one for their mother, and then they'd sing a song that both girls wrote.

Together Again One Day.

(Jerrica)  
Daddy dear, I wish you were here  
to dry my tears. My heart aches  
to see you again, but my love for  
you will always remain.

(Kimber)  
Mommy dear, you held me tight  
when I was afraid. In the night  
as the cold winds blew, my love  
deepened for you.

(Both)  
You whispered softly in my ear,  
with your love, it took all my fear.  
I miss you more than words can say,  
but we know we'll be together again one day.

Jerrica and Kimber came back after about an hour, kicked off their shoes, and headed to the great room. Aja, Shana, and Raya had set up their instruments waiting for Jerrica and Kimber to bring them the Christmas carols. The Misfits also brought their music equipment and were plugged in ready to play.

As the gathered around Jerrica began the first lines of Carol of the Bells.

Hark! how the bells, sweet silver bells **(Jerrica)**  
All seem to say, throw cares away.  
**(Add: Kimber, Aja, and Shana)**  
Christmas is here, bringing good cheer **(Add: Stormer, Pizzazz, Roxy, Jetta- ding…dong…ding…dong)**  
To young and old, meek and the bold  
Ding ding-a-dong, that is their song,  
With joyful ring, all caroling **(Add: Starlight girls, Raya, Stormer, Pizzazz, and Roxy)**  
One seems to hear words of good cheer  
From everywhere, filling the air  
O, how they pound, raising the sound **(All sing)**  
O'er hill and dale, telling their tale

Gaily they ring, while people sing  
Songs of good cheer, Christmas is here!  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas! **(Jetta, Roxy and Stormer ding ding-a-dong 2x's)**  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!

On, on they send, on without end **(Jerrica, Kimber, Aja, Shana, Jetta)**  
Their joyful tone to every home  
Hark! how the bells, sweet silver bells **(Jerrica)  
**All seem to say, throw cares away. **(Add: Starlight girls, Raya, Stormer, Pizzazz, and Roxy) **  
Christmas is here, bringing good cheer **(All sing)**  
To young and old, meek and the bold  
Ding ding-a-dong, that is their song  
With joyful ring, all caroling.  
One seems to hear words of good cheer  
From everywhere, filling the air  
O, how they pound, raising the sound  
O'er hill and dale, telling their tale

Gaily they ring, while people sing  
Songs of good cheer, Christmas is here!  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas! **(Roxy and Stormer ding ding-a-dong 2x's)**  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!

On, on they send, on without end **(Jerrica, Kimber, Aja, Shana, Jetta)**  
Their joyful tone to every home. **(Jerrica and Kimber)**  
**Ding dong ding (Aja, Raya, Shana, Pizzazz)**…dong** (Jerrica sings last 'dong')**

After five more carols the Starlight girls were all saying good night, when they heard sounds coming from the roof. Everyone went silent, the girls all smiled wide, Mary Ann spoke first.

"It's Santa," she squealed. The girls all got excited, in fact everyone was excited. Just then a large man with a big red bag entered the house from the back.

"Ho-ho-ho, Merry Christmas everyone," Santa said with a jolly jiggle to his belly as he laughed, "Now have you all been good girls this year?" All the girls smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Santa called out each of the Starlight girls names, and one by one handed them each a present. The girls looked at Jerrica.

"Can we open them Jerrica?" Mary Ann asked.

"Sure," Jerrica smiled warmly at the young blonde haired girl.

"And now for the Misfits, hmmm, can't say I like the sound of that name," Santa chucked in his ho-ho manner. He handed each of the Misfits a present.

"Thank you Santa," Stormer said as she hugged jolly old St. Nick, her eyes wet with tears. Stormer received a picture of her parents, her brother Craig, and herself at Disney World when she was only five.

"Oh cool, a new bass, thank you very much Santa," Roxy hugged and kissed him on the cheek. He gave a jolly ho-ho-ho to her.

"Sweet, I needed some new cymbals," Jetta, rushed over to Santa and hugged him, "thank you Santa."

Pizzazz opened her gift and was in tears when she saw what it was. "Oh Santa, this was my mother's favorite dress," she put down the box and ran over to hug Santa, she began to cry.

Aja, Shana, and Raya all received gifts that had deep meaning, they were items from their families. The girls hugged and cried together, this was turning out to be a memorial Christmas Eve.

"Jerrica and Kimber, I have a gift for the both of you." They sisters made their way over to Santa. He pulled out a large rectangular package. Jerrica and Kimber opened it, and were absolutely shocked to see it was a hand painted family portrait. A young looking Emmett Benton was at the top his arms around the shoulders of his wife Jacqui, and eight year old Jerrica. Five year old Kimber was at at the bottom clutching her favorite teddy bear. The girls did not remember this picture being done; in fact it was never a part of their inheritance.

"And finally I have a gift for Rio Pacheco," Santa scanned the room, but did not see the young man. "Jerrica, where is Rio?"

"Uh…I…I don't know Santa," Jerrica gave him a wink. Santa looked a bit confused when she winked at him.

"Well, I have a gift for him too, why don't you give it to him when you see him next," Santa handed Jerrica the present.

"Sure thing Santa," she gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, "nice touch Rio," she giggled.

Santa Claus picked up his bag and looked once more at the room full of smiling faces. "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night." With a hearty ho-ho-ho Santa went back through the door he came in.

The Starlight girls all ran to the room they saw him enter, but he was gone. There was no trace of Santa Claus. They heard a noise again coming from the roof, and an echoing "ho-ho-ho, and Merry Christmas which seemed off into the distance."

About five minutes later, Rio appeared, but he was not dressed up in his Santa suit. He looked tired and beat. Jerrica rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much for the portrait," Jerrica whispered in his ear, "It's the best present Kimber and I ever received.

Rio stood back and placed his hand on his girlfriend's forehead, "Are you feeling alright Jerrica?" Rio had a priceless puzzled look on his face. "Shana forgot to finish the Santa suit, and I realized that we didn't have any more ice in the house. So I ran to the store to pick up some."

Jerrica stood back in disbelief; she ran to the window and covered her mouth. Appearing in front of the full moon was what looked like…_"Santa sleigh?" _she said to herself. As she looked at the moonlit December night sky, she whispered softly, "Thank you Santa Claus, and Merry Christmas to you.

* * *

**December 25 (Christmas morning)**

Kimber woke up, got out of bed and opened her curtain. She was blinded by the bright sun. When she shaded her eyes, her jaw dropped. "Wow, it actually snowed a lot." She ran down the hallway screaming that it had snowed. Everyone got up and looked out the window. Sure enough there was at least seven inches of pure fluffy snow on the ground.

The Starlight girls got into their new snow pants, hats, gloves, and boots they got as gifts last night, and went to romp in the snow. No one could believe this miracle they were witnessing. It was the most beautiful picturesque scene ever viewed by human eyes.

"Hey Roxy, BANZAI!!" Stormer tackled Roxy in the snow and the two girls rolled around in it like they did as kids.

Some of the girls made snow angels, a few others made snowmen. It was an amazing sight to behold, and none of them would ever forget this day.

* * *

**Christmas Dinner**

As everyone gathered around the table, Rio stood up and raised his glass. "To absent families and friends," he toasted. Each person clacked their glasses together. Jerrica stood up and raised her glass, "To family here today." Again, glasses clanged together. After a great meal, everyone gathered around the tree to open the rest of their presents.

**The End**

I hope you enjoyed this special Christmas Jem fanfic. Please take a moment and write a review and share your thoughts.

_A personal message to you._

_I want to wish you all a safe and Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year._

_May the New Year be a better one than the one we leave behind._

_Sincerely,_

_Craig Phillips_


End file.
